


Red Dragon

by angelladyspring



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Sleeping on Roofs, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 23:34:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19451779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelladyspring/pseuds/angelladyspring
Summary: Lance is send on a mission by Lotor. On his return he meets Keith (AU)





	Red Dragon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alpha3fish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpha3fish/gifts).



> This is inspired by several tumblr posts.  
> The first said something along the lines of ‘you don’t need to know canon to write fanfiction’ and it was something I wanted to try it. So fair warning, this is very much AU and the characters might be completely OOC because I haven’t watched Voltron.  
> This is the Tumblr posts I was inspired by:  
> https://galahadwilder.tumblr.com/post/185988537813/you-are-such-a-good-writer-that-i-wished-i-was-in  
> https://alpha3fish.tumblr.com/  
> (All Klance drawings)

“Your new mission operative is to find our new saboteur. Find out who they are, what they want and then report back to me, is that clear, Lance?”  Lotor asked, leaning back in his chair with an unimpressed glare send to Lance. “It’s different than my last ones” Lance replied. Most of the times, he was supposed to date women and men to either distract them or get to know their secrets. “Do you mean to say you can’t do that? I thought extracting information is your thing. Or do you have so much fun, flaunting yourself in front of your admirers? Perhaps I should send you to the brothel then.”  Lotor’s glare hardened and Lance  backpedalled . “No, the mission will be no trouble” he gritted through his teeth. The brothel, what an insult to him. “Then you are dismissed”  Lotor waved to the door and Lance scrambled to it. “Yes, sir”

His new mission, well it was not exactly fun, talking to people was fun but he didn’t like having no starting point or lead . Joined missions, mission with clients or even fights. Not this, not being send alone somewhere for who knew how long, could be days, could be weeks. He doubted he’d need months. Yet, a week later he had a ridiculous lead. “The red dragon?” he asked the inn keep. “Yep, heard it me a couple times the last month.  Aven’t seen the dragon yet though.” the in n keep er mused. “Maybe it’s the princess dancer, you seen her yet? Supposed to be a pretty  lil ’ thing” Lance droned the in n keep er out while he chattered on. 

The dragons were all dead. None had survived, every single descendant was wiped out, that is , every descendent who might have been strong enough to truly be a dragon . Maybe there were some d escendant a handful, less than a dozen but none had the power of a dragon.  Lotor himself was the last descendant of the blue dragon but  Lotor was no dragon only of the line . But no one dared say it to his face. Not if you wanted to live. It was a secret, talked about behind his back. “ Ya boy, you look tired” Lance focused on the innkeep er , keeping a sleepy look to fool the innkeeper . “Sorry” he mumbled but the innkeep er laughed it away. “Go to bed, boy” Lance nodded, bidding him a good night and left for his room.

Ten more days later and all leads let him to believe it was the red dragon, as dead as the dragon should be. But the information was nothing if he did not know who the dragon was. And  Lotor had asked for him to be back tomorrow, sending him a messenger, demanding it even. Heaven knew the anger he’d received with so little information to bring back. There wasn’t even an inn in the village he was currently staying in and he’d have to resort to using one of  Lotor’s hide outs. Except, someone was already there. Lance sneaked up on the other male. “ Sooo ,” he started. “Should I fetch the sheriff?” he asked casually, leaning on the wall.

The other nearly sprang in the air. “I... Uh” Lance raised an eyebrow. “No explanation for breaking in?” The other man’s shoulders sagged. “There is no inn here and well, there is no one home here” he tried to explain. Lance’s gaze softened. “That’s no reason for breaking in. So come on, I’ll show you a place where you don’t have to sleep on the streets” he offered. Lance needed him do get away from there, he would be doomed if the hide out was discovered. Especially with all those documents inside. No way he’d let someone discover them by chance. 

“I... thank you” the other spoke, but Lance waved it away, after all he didn’t help him from the good in his heart. “I’m Keith” the stranger introduced himself softly. “Lan” he answered shortly, not intending on giving him his full name and Keith rose an eyebrow at the name. “Weird name” Lance shrugged. “I’m not my parents” With that the conversation appeared to be over, that is until Lance started climbing one of the houses. “Wait, what are you doing?” Keith sounded  suspicious . “I’m not breaking in, but roofs are a comfy bed when it’s not wet. We are going to sleep under the stars themselves.” Lance laughed at Keith’s expression. “Romantic” Keith muttered. “I’ve done it before” Lance explained. He had; the roofs were good points for spying.

“So, you need a hand for getting up?” Lance smirked but Keith only scoffed. “I can climb just fine”. He could, Keith did not take much longer to follow Lance onto the roof. “Who would have thought, the roof is comfy” Keith admitted, making himself comfortable. “Told you” Lance smiled, then gestured to the sky. “See that one bright star? The constellation to the left of it is my favourite” Keith followed Lance’s finger. “I suppose it is pretty. And the stars are bright even if the moon is growing smaller” 

Only a few more sentences were said here and there, Lance showing Keith more constellations, telling him about them until Lance yawned and they bid each other good night. It was weird, having someone sleep next to him, Lance thought. Yet, it was Keith who took longer to fall asleep. And in the morning when Keith woke, he was alone.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is me pretty much just trying out writing for a show I barely know. Should I continue this?  
> (Also I'd love to read your comments)  
> And don't forget to check out alpha3fish's Klance drawings  
> https://alpha3fish.tumblr.com/


End file.
